


Wizard Boy

by FlorenceJoyce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Highschool AU, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceJoyce/pseuds/FlorenceJoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU (ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Really really short introductory fic I wrote about half a year ago. Maybe I'll continue it but I'm not sure

Walking up to Camelot Highschool, Merlin Emrys wasn’t quite sure if he was dreaming or not. One thing that he was of was that he definitely did not belong here. By the standards of everyones clothing, his were low quality and a bit too ‘emo’ and by the time on the clock, he was late on his first day. Typical.

“Merlin!”

 

Having a small, curly haired girl tackling a tall, emo-looking boy to the ground was apparently an unusual occurrence at CHS judging by the laughter that followed.

“Gwen, hey,” Merlin replied, trying to pick up his dignity from the ground and failing.

 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry! I forget my own strength sometimes!” she chuckled.

Merlin forget her strength too, of course, but only to drown out the whispers that had arisen from his fellow students after they learned his name. Merlin still didn’t understand why his mother would name him after an old an crazy wizard but he had lived with it for seventeen years. He could wade through one more until he could legally change it.

“Can we just go inside now?” he pleaded.

Gwen, feeling terrible, obliged but not fast enough.

“Hey, Wizard Boy! Got any spells?”

Merlin looked over his shoulder to find a tall boy with shaggy dark hair to be the culprit. Merlin brushed it off. It wasn’t the most original taunt he had ever received.

From what Merlin had seen, he guessed that the name-caller was often joking as lots of students laughed and giggled at his frankly feeble attempt at bullying. 

There was one other boy, however, standing to the side of the boy with a extremely small smirk on his face which soon disappeared but he wasn’t laughing. Instead he was staring intently at Merlin with an unreadable expression on his face. Even though he was about 150 yards away, Merlin could still see his bright, golden hair and his red lacrosse jacket with an extra badge sewn in which Merlin later learned meant that he was the captain.

Merlin laughed at the blond bimbos making gooey-eyes at the captain before he could stop himself.

“What’s so funny, Tosser?” the boy called.

Finding his voice after speaking only two sentence the whole morning, Merlin replied with a 'nothing' and a non-committal shrug.

“Oh, I doubt that. Miss me, Merlin?”

Merlin looked up to be faced with Elyan, Gwen’s twin brother, stepping through the crowd wearing his lacrosse jacket like the others. Merlin originally thought Elyan would help him find his feet in the new environment but he quickly altered his beliefs after seeing the threatening stare coming his way.

“Shove off, Elyan.” Merlin muttered, still unsure whether his voice would fail him or not.

“What’s that, Merl? He joked, while moving his hand up to cup his ear and grinning at the audience they had acquired.

“He said shove of, idiot” Gwen shot at him, a dark glare on her face and obviously fighting the urge to kick his brother where the sun don’t shine.

After he gave his sister a glare and turned his back to walk to his friends, it was clear that show was over. Slowly people walked off in small groups to the main building.

Merlin stayed a moment with Gwen, trying to stay out of the spotlight. The lacrosse team walked back eventually but not until the Merlin caught the captain staring at him. They locked eyes but Merlin quickly averted his gaze, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

“Let’s go, Gwen.”


End file.
